Integrated circuit (IC) chips used in functional safety applications need to have high coverage for random faults. IC chips typically implement a host of different functions, which can include safety critical functions, i.e., critical control functions, along with other non-critical functions, e.g. data-logging, human machine interface, etc. An IC chip needs to provide the highest safety integrity for the critical control functions, lower safety integrity to the non-critical functions, and techniques to ensure the non-interference of lower safety integrity level functions on the higher safety integrity level functions. That is, the system shouldn't automatically go into a safe state during an error in the non-critical functions when the system is still capable of reliably executing the safety critical functions, e.g., when a transient fault occurs during execution of a non-critical function.